Knight in Shining Armor
by Marie Hawkins
Summary: How Guilford came to be Princess Cornelia's knight. A definite light read. Obviously Guilford\Cornelia, but starts out as a hate\it's complicated relationship.
1. Chapter 1

2009 a.t.b.

"Princess Cornelia has come to watch your training today," the General announced. Inwardly, Guilford wasn't quite sure what to think. He'd heard stories of Cornelia; She was an excellent strategist and brilliant pilot. However, he couldn't quite wrap his mind around the concept. Neither activity seemed befitting of a Princess and it was rare that anyone except a member of the Britannian Army could do either of those things well. Even within the ranks of the Britannian Army, there were few highly esteemed pilots and strategists. Guilford planned to be among those few.

Would it be difficult to impress the Princess? Would she be satisfied with the way the troops had been trained thus far? And why was she monitoring the training, anyway? Guilford's head was buzzing with questions and it was quite distracting.

He did his best to focus on sparring with the opponent before him. His opponent was Lynette Blanks. Blanks had been his partner since her first day of training. The two of them were seen together so frequently that they were often mistaken for siblings. Blanks, in her few short months of training, was almost as proficient as he. Guilford, however, was able to operate his Knightmare faster than she, giving him a slight advantage. He dodged most of the attacks that were thrown at him and returned with several strong blows of his own, though Blanks was able to skillfully dodge these.

It appeared as though Guilford and Blanks had reached a stalemate until, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her. He saw Princess Cornelia. And she was watching him intently.

Guilford's brief loss of concentration was all the time Blanks needed to win their match. Guilford's Knightmare was quickly knocked off its feet. As Guilford righted his Knightmare, he heard the General's cutting voice.

"Blanks, Guilford, Princess Cornelia requests your audience. Exit the Knightmares, please."

"Yes, My Lord," Guilford responded without hesitation. He quickly stepped out of his Knightmare, his head swarming with questions once more. Was his meeting with the Princess a good thing? Perhaps he would be punished for losing.

Blanks walked to his side. She glanced over at him, looking just as nervous as he felt.

"What do you think Cornelia wants with us?" she asked, her voiced hushed.

"I'm sure it has more to do with you than with me," he admitted to her. He glanced at her, nervously. Blanks shook her head, her usual confident demeanor returning once more.

"She wants to see you too," she reassured him, "otherwise she wouldn't have bothered meeting you face-to-face."

Guilford shrugged, searching for Cornelia approaching. He spotted her after a few seconds. She was a woman of average height, with deep pink hair, shining eyes, an air of command about her, and something silently etched into her facial features that Guilford guessed to be arrogance. Nevertheless, as she halted in front of him he bowed deeply.

"Private Blanks," Cornelia said, addressing Lynette, "How long have you trained at this base?"

"Twenty three weeks, Your Highness," Blanks replied timidly.

"You know Commander Darlton, I presume," Cornelia assumed. Blanks nodded her head. "Report to him, tell him I've sent you. You've been reassigned. You will cease your training and serve directly under my command," Cornelia's voice was steady, showing no sign of pride in Blanks' work, though her actions stated otherwise.

Blanks bowed deeply once more. Guilford could tell that she was excited. He could almost see her small body quivering. He wished he could be happy for her, but within himself he had a desperate sinking feeling. If Blanks was to be rewarded for winning their match, then surely he was to be punished.

"Guilford, is it?" Cornelia asked once Blanks had exited. Guilford bowed once more, careful to show the proper respect.

"Yes, Princess."

"Get back into your Knightmare frame. You've got lots of work ahead of you," she said, addressing him curtly. "General," she said, turning her attentions away from Guilford, "bring out my Knightmare frame. I should like to supervise Private Guilford's training myself."

"With all due respect, Your Highness," the General responded, "Private Guilford is an exceptional Knightmare pilot, however, he would present no challenge for you. Perhaps you would prefer-"

"-Bring me my Knightmare, General. Leave the rest for me to decide," Cornelia said. The General bowed and complied.

Guilford's pride was shattered. He retreated back to his Knightmare frame, his blood boiling. As a private, he was used to his superiors talking about him as though he were not present. Cornelia's apparent distaste for him was frustrating. Yet, if she was so unpleased with his progress, why would she challenge him herself?

Cornelia was merely a girl of nineteen, yet she commanded one of the most capable teams in the Britannian Army. This was her reputation. Though he was equivalent to her age, he realized he could never compete with her. Was she setting him up to fail? Did she enjoy watching him flounder?

Guilford squared his shoulders and mustered up his concentration. He would not fail. He would not fail in front of Cornelia. He would prove to her that he was an able bodied soldier, quite capable of combat. Perhaps he would manage to impress her just as much as Blanks had, though Guilford quite doubted so.

"On your mark, Princess," Guilford said, waiting for Cornelia's signal. He merely heard her laughter over the line and barely had time to react as her Knightmare charged straight for his, lance in hand.

"Private Guilford," she said, "your opponent does not signal you before an attack."

Guilford gritted his teeth, holding on tightly to his controls. It became apparent rather quickly that he was no match for Cornelia. While he was able to move his Knightmare quickly, Cornelia not only used the strength of her Knighmare, but also the strength of her mind.

Upon his defeat, Guilford was once more ordered to exit his Knightmare. Cornelia exited her Knightmare as well, walking towards him. He bowed deeply once more.

"Walk with me," she commanded him. Together they walked, no particular destination set, just placing one foot after the other. They traveled in silence at first until Cornelia spoke.

"You may speak your mind to me, Private. I can sense you're thinking about _something_," her words were short and emotionless.

"If I'm not overstepping my bounds, Princess," Guilford began, still careful to show Cornelia the proper respect, "How is it that one as young as you can command one of the greatest teams in the Britannian Army?"

"An excellent question, Private," she said, her voice still uniform, "It is because I use strategies, Guilford. A soldier or commander can have all the strength in the world, but it will do him no good if he doesn't have a flexible strategy. I hope I demonstrated this clearly to you during our match."

"Yes, Princess," he said. "Though I'm afraid I've never been much of a strategist."

"It is something you will learn in time," Cornelia said, though her voice held little patience. It was as though she was commanding him to learn how to strategize. This bothered Guilford but he said nothing.

"I will return tomorrow," Cornelia said, changing the subject slightly. "You have a lot to learn and I'm afraid you're a bit behind schedule."


	2. Chapter 2

"How is it?" Blanks asked between bites of her salad. She always had a habit of eating like a ravenous monster than a human being. Guilford sighed.

"How is what?" He asked.

"You know what I mean," Blanks said, exasperatedly. "Your training with Princess Cornelia. You've been doing it for almost a month now."

"Honestly, I don't know why she bothers," Guilford said bitterly. "Apparently I'm nothing but incompetent. She's always critiquing me."

"Guilford," Blanks said, almost in a scolding way, "You should be honored that she's teaching you. I never learn anything from her. I only deal with Darlton."

"I know, you're right," Guilford conceded. "I'm just tired of failing in front of her. It's like she's seeing all of my weaknesses and none of my strengths. I get so frustrated with being her pupil, but I can't help but respect her." Guilford's feelings towards Princess Cornelia were, at best, perhaps the most complicated thing he'd ever experienced. He hated her arrogance, her confidence, her ability to cut him down with a word. Yet, he respected her, revered her, and had odd feelings of devotion. Guilford supposed this could be summed up as grudging respect.

"Well, I'm sure you're learning a lot from her," Blanks said. She was always the optimist, always the one able to look at the glass as half full. "I bet you're _way_ better than me now," she grinned.

"Oh, yes, as opposed to before when you were clearly superior," Guilford retorted sarcastically. Blanks elbowed him in the ribs.

"I wasn't all that bad," she said.

"What are you learning under Darlton?" Guilford asked, after a pause. Blanks' bright mood dampened slightly. She swallowed her cheek-full of tomato before responding.

"Secretive military stuff," she shrugged. Guilford looked down at the ground. The fact that Blanks wasn't even allowed to share information with him anymore was upsetting.

"I understand," Guilford said, trying not to let his disappointment show through. His attempts as masking his emotions were futile, for Blanks could read him like a book.

Blanks sighed deeply. Out of the corner of his eye, Guilford saw her glance around. She scooted closer to him and continued to speak in a hushed voice.

"Darlton says Princess Cornelia is putting together her own team," she said, her eyes alight with their usual excitement. "He says the Emperor has his eye on conquering another country soon."

"Which country?" Guilford asked, sure that he would participate in the combat. He wouldn't be on Cornelia's special team, but he would no doubt be needed _somewhere_ in the Britannian Army.

"Japan," Blanks replied. "It's a small country, but we're still gathering intel about its defenses. So far it's expected to be an easy win."

"Well, I'm sure you won't mind getting the glory," Guilford said, lightening the mood. Blanks shot him a sardonic smirk. "Don't let all that glory go to your head," Guilford continued. "I can probably crush you, since I've received training from Princess Cornelia."

"I'd be happy to test that little theory, brother," Blanks challenged. She had managed to brighten his spirits. Her friendship meant the world to him. She was his sister by bond.

Having no real siblings of his own, Guilford felt a connection to Blanks that he assumed most biological siblings shared. Until recently, the two of them had been attached to the hip. Blanks arrived at the training facility several weeks after Guilford and the two bonded immediately. He remembered when she first stepped into the facility; he had the urge to tell her to go back. Blanks had appeared too small and fragile to make much of a difference, but Guilford was quickly proven wrong. Blanks was not only full of energy, but she was quite fiery when in heated battle. Having her by his side in any battle was indeed an advantage. He hoped to have that advantage until his dying day.


	3. Chapter 3

2010 a.t.b

"Quite impressive, Guilford," Cornelia praised as the two ended their training session for the day. It was apparent that Guilford's skill had greatly improved. He was able to fight Cornelia-and win often enough.

Through their time spent together, Guilford had come to realize that Cornelia was a complicated woman. It seemed as though she enjoyed exploiting his weaknesses and pointing out his faults, yet her training had benefited him in ways he could never have imagined. He was quite grateful, yet unable to determine any other emotions he felt toward the Princess. He knew other emotions were present, however. That fact was clearly undeniable.

"I am indebted to you, of course, Princess," he said, bowing deeply.

"We are hoping to put your skills to good use," she said, "You've no doubt heard of the war brewing with Japan. You will be deployed shortly, that I can guarantee."

"Is it still anticipated to be an easy victory?" he asked, curiously. Cornelia raised an eyebrow. Guilford had never attempted to make real conversation with her, because of his uneasiness, so her questioning look was quite understandable.

"Yes," she responded slowly. "There is talk of not even using the Knightmares, though I believe the tactic would be foolish." She paused before continuing. "I wasn't aware the battle with Japan interested you."

"If I am to be used in Japan, as you say I will, I should like to know the circumstances I face," Guilford replied dutifully. Cornelia's usually solemn face broke out into a slow smile.

"Quite the conditioned soldier," she said with a small laugh. "You will make a good soldier, Guilford. You have everything it takes."

"Once again, thanks to you, Princess," he replied.

"No," she said, taking his hand gently. "You had all the makings of a valiant soldier before I even met you." At first, Guilford was uneasy with Cornelia's touch. Perhaps it was with the initial surprise of contact with her. As Cornelia's fingers rested upon his, there was a pleasantly numbing warmth spreading from his hand, up his arm.

"Thank you, Princess," he said softly, once Cornelia released his hand. "I shall use the skills you have taught me well, I promise you this," he bowed curtly.

"Guilford," Cornelia said, changing the subject, "Have you given any thought to the graduation ceremony?"

"The graduation ceremony?" He asked, repeating her words.

"You've heard of it, yes?" she asked, laughing slightly. Guilford nodded. "And your guest?"

"I suppose I haven't given much thought to it," he said, sheepishly. Cornelia was finally starting to relax around him. It was odd, yet it felt completely natural at the same time.

"Guilford, the ceremony is in a week," she said, mock sternness in her voice. "That gives your guest rather short notice, does it not?"

"Perhaps you should be my guest then, Princess," he said. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Immediately, he was mortified. Cornelia seemed to be slightly taken aback as well. "You're attending anyway, correct?" He added, as an attempt to make his invitation more casual and less gauche.

"You're turning out to be more of a strategist than you thought you would," she said with a small laugh. "Very well, Guilford. I shall be your guest."

"I am honored, Princess," he said, bowing. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath, until that moment. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. He hadn't had very many conversations with Cornelia. In fact, other than critiquing his battle strategies, Cornelia rarely spoke to him. He was unsure what this new development between the two of them meant, but his heart was light. For the first time in a long time, he was genuinely happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Cornelia rarely wore dresses. It was something she almost detested. She found she was far more comfortable in her military uniform. However, tonight was a special occasion. She glanced at herself quickly in a mirror, suddenly realizing how much time she had put into her appearance. She blushed, realizing that her main objective in dressing this way was to impress Guilford.

In all honesty, he made her feel quite childish. Though she was his superior- in rank as well as skill- somehow, he always made her feel weak. His demeanor was smooth and respectful. He was a fast learner and incredibly loyal.

Cornelia had an important decision to make, now that she was being relieved as Lady Marianne's Chief Guard. As a Princess of Britannia, she was entitled to protection of her own. The only reason she hadn't received her protection was because she had yet to pick her knight. But Guilford seemed-

"You look stunning, Princess," Guilford said, bowing deeply. He offered her his arm and smiled politely.

"Thank you, Guilford," she said, feeling her cheeks flush with heat. She took his arm, and together they entered the ceremony hall.

Cornelia could see the heads turning in their direction as they passed. She was used to attention, but this was a different sort of attention. She tried to squelch her smile. For some reason, she felt bubbly and giddy. This sort of behavior, however, was not fitting of royalty. She had to be careful of her image in public. To come across as a giddy schoolgirl would be most unwise.

"Guilford?" Cornelia heard Blanks call. The small girl rushed up to her tall brother. Whether they were directly related or not was unbeknownst to Cornelia. Yet, she saw Guilford's love for Blanks, and it reminded her of her own feelings for Euphemia.

As Blanks ran forward, Guilford caught her in his arms and spun her around several times. Blanks' deep blue skirts swirled around her quite elegantly. He set her down upon the floor once more and they beamed at each other. The sight made Cornelia smile too. Blanks' eyes widened as she suddenly realized Cornelia's presence.

"Your Highness," she said, bowing quickly. "Forgive me for not noticing you."

"There is no need to apologize," Cornelia said softly. "Tonight is your night, not mine." She smiled at Blanks who returned the smile.

"You have come as Guilford's guest, then?" she asked. Cornelia nodded and Blanks' smile widened. "Then do not let me ruin your evening," she said, bowing. Cornelia didn't catch the wink Blanks threw at Guilford as she skipped away.

After several moments of mingling and comfortable chatter, a slow waltz started. Guilford extended his hand to her and she took it. As they danced, it seemed the two of them came closer and closer together. Guilford's hands were firm, but gentle as they held her. Cornelia was almost tempted to rest her head against Guilford's shoulder. Being in his arms was one of the most comfortable sensations she'd experienced, yet her heart was pounding rapidly. She tried to take up a conversation, which flowed easily and naturally between the two of them.

"I'm sure you're glad that our training sessions are over," she said, smiling slightly.

"On the contrary," he said softly, his gentle, steel-colored eyes searching her face. "I am grateful to you for teaching me. Everything I am, I am because of you." It seemed as though Guilford's words were timed with the music, for as he finished speaking, the sweet music- as well as Cornelia's breath- stopped. Guilford bowed deeply.

His last sentence was a sign. She'd be a fool not to recognize it. He was the one she'd been waiting for. She grabbed his hand, and wordlessly led him aside. There was a balcony overlooking the floor that she knew of. They would be alone there.

Guilford let her lead him along, not asking questions. Once they came to a halt, his eyes were inquisitive, but he said nothing. Cornelia studied his face. The moonlight shone off it in a regal sort of way. She had no hesitations about her decision. Her heart was at peace.

"Guilford," she said softly, stepping toward him. She realized she hadn't let go of his hand once they'd reached the balcony, but she paid that fact no mind.

"Yes, Princess?" he replied, his eyes transfixed upon her face.

"I have been in the process of making a decision for quite some time," She said slowly. "I've been waiting for all of the pieces to fall into place, waiting for the right candidate to come along. I do not want to ruin any plans you may have for yourself, but-"

"-Princess Cornelia?" a voice interrupted. Cornelia turned sharply. The messenger had a shaken expression on his face, shaking Cornelia's confident demeanor as well.

"Yes?" she asked, releasing Guilford's hand. Their fingers were still close enough to touch, and Cornelia did not break their contact.

"I'm afraid I have bad news," the messenger's voice was halting. "It's about Lady Marianne." Cornelia's heart sank. Marianne had been a mother-like figure to her. If anything were to happen to her, Cornelia wasn't entirely sure how she would handle the situation.

"Go on," she urged the messenger sternly.

"She's… been killed," came the hesitant voice. The information hit Cornelia like a brick wall. She was shocked and all her emotions were jumbled, as though her brain had forgotten which emotion was appropriate for this sort of information. Her breath came out in a short scoff and her eyes widened. It was as though she had been plunged into a bucket of ice water.

"Forgive me," she said turning to Guilford. Her voice was rushed. "I had hoped not to ruin this evening for you. We will discuss this again at a later date." Without waiting for a reply or for Guilford's reaction, she was down the stairs and exiting the hall. All she knew was she needed to get to Lady Marianne's. If there was no hope for her, perhaps Cornelia could at least save Lelouch and Nunnally, though this seemed impossible as well.


	5. Chapter 5

"Plenty of Britannian soldiers are electing to battle without their Knightmares," Darlton informed Guilford over his headset. They were preparing their attack against Japan. "This is anticipated to be an easy victory, but I wouldn't let your guard down, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir," Guilford agreed over speaker. If he had his way, he wouldn't let _any_ of the idiots without Knightmares onto the battlefield, but it was out of his control. If it was permitted, then he had no say in the matter. It was known that the Japanese army would have tanks, guns, and bombs. Guilford, however, doubted that they would use their most powerful bombs. It would amass great collateral damage on the Japanese side. Their greatest concern would be tanks, if they were a concern at all. However, the Japanese were surely very strategic. This would be a game of strategy more than anything else. Guilford silently thanked Cornelia for her teaching.

As his squadron marched forward, he scanned for enemies, seeing none. There was a silence that had fallen. He narrowed his eyes, looking for the slightest movement. Then, the thing he was dreading occurred. He and his men were ambushed. The Japanese were surrounding them on all sides, guns blazing. The men without Knightmares were charging forward, but quickly being gunned down.

"Aim for the tanks," he commanded the soldiers in Knightmares. "Your Slash Harkens should do the job."

As a result of his commands, several tanks were taken out. There were still a great number of opposing tanks at the ready. Many Britannians had already fallen. The other Knightmare pilots were continuing to attack the tanks, their battle spreading out. Out of the corner of his eye, Guilford saw Blanks. She was abandoning her Knightmare.

How could she be exiting her Knightmare at a time like this? Guilford screamed at her, ignoring the fact that she couldn't hear. She was bent over one of her fallen comrades, one of the ones stupid enough to charge into battle without his Knightmare frame, trying to help him to his feet.

Guilford saw it before she did. One of the Japanese gunmen, in the safety of tank fire, had her in his sights. A clear shot rang out, the bullet whizzing sightlessly through the air, its journey ending in a pool of scarlet. Blanks had been hit directly in the chest. There was nothing Guilford could do about it now. With a bellow of rage, he charged for the tank, and the gunman who had just killed his sister.

In a flash, redemption was brought to Blanks. The tank hardly stood a chance against his Knightmare, and he quickly smashed it to pieces. Now wasn't the time for games. Not when soldiers were suffering for the arrogant stupidity of others. They would win this battle, he would see to it.

"All able-bodied Knightmare pilots," he said, addressing all of the troops, "Herd the Japanese tanks together. Bring them to my signal. We'll crush them all at once. Show no mercy."

His commands were quickly responded to. He could see several tanks retreating in his direction. As they showed up along the horizon, he quickly crushed them. Their metal was defenseless against the Slash Harkens. Consulting his map of the city, he was able to plan traps to ensnare his enemy. After several moments, he and his men were able to continue pushing forward and overwhelm the city. The Britannian soldiers without Knightmare frames were finally moving out of his way. Eventually, thanks to his inconsolable rage, the battle had been won.

"Excellent work in your sector, Lieutenant," Darlton congratulated him several minutes after the chaos and confusion of battle died down. "You've been quite the Spearhead, haven't you? Thanks to you this battle was a clear and easy victory."

"Thank you, sir," Guilford said, sharply. "Just doing my duty." His mind was elsewhere. He removed his headpiece, hoping that Darlton was not intending to continue their conversation. He quickly jumped down from his Knighmare, running back to the area where he had last seen Blanks. He had to make sure she was alright. There was a dark voice in the back of his mind, preparing him for the worst. He tried to push this voice out of his head, unable to accept the fact that Blanks could have died.

She hadn't moved. She was lying on her back, her maroon uniform darkened by her own blood. She smiled up at Guilford as he approached. He collapsed to his knees with relief at her side. He took her hand in his, holding it tightly.

"Hey, Gil," she said, her voice soft. "Don't look so worried. We won, didn't we?"

"What were you thinking?" he asked sharply, ignoring the wetness that blocked his vision. "Abandoning your Knightmare like that, you could have been killed." Blanks' smile widened.

"I'm not goin' anywhere, Gil," she said, squeezing his hand feebly. "I'm fine."

"You're reporting to the hospital," Guilford said, taking her in his arms. She was light, which was not surprising. Blanks nestled in against his chest, closing her eyes. Guilford kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad you're alright," he whispered.

"Guilford," she said, laughing lightly. "What would I do without you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Guilford had recently developed a particular distaste for hospitals. Everything was so cold and unfeeling. Everything was painted white, giving the area an air of lifelessness. He had spent much of his time here, recently, hoping and praying for Blanks' recovery.

She had always been a stubborn little thing, and her attitude wasn't changing now. Several times the doctors had informed him she wouldn't last much longer, and each time Blanks managed to pull through. Still, her condition wasn't improving.

Blanks lay rather still, holding Guilford's hand. There was silence in the room except for her shallow breathing and the beep of the EKG. Usually, just his presence was enough to satisfy Blanks. Guilford never wanted her to talk for too long for fear that she would overexert herself. Today was no different.

"Gil," Blanks said, finally speaking up. Her voice was soft, and fading. "I wish we'd met much sooner." She sighed as deeply as her lungs would allow.

"You're going to regret saying that," Guilford said, trying to lighten the mood for himself. "You've seen so much of me already, you must be getting tired or my company." Blanks laughed.

"Oh, alright," she said, teasingly, "I suppose I am tired of you. But only a little. I have high tolerance you know." Guilford laughed.

"High tolerance? It's a miracle you kept me around this long," he said. Blanks smiled again, but closed her eyes wearily.

"You know I love you, right, brother?" she asked, her voice growing increasingly softer.

"Of course I know that," Guilford said. "What kind of question is that?"

"I just wanted you to know that if you were in the hospital because you'd done something idiotic, I would come visit you, too." She laughed a little.

"You weren't being an idiot," Guilford said. "You were being you. You've always been worried about other people. That's why you've become such a great soldier." Blanks laughed at this, her laugh turning to a violent cough.

"Great soldiers aren't casualties of the first battle," she said, her smile never faltering.

"You're not a casualty of the first battle," Guilford said. Blanks' demeanor was unnerving. Even when wounded, she was usually cheerful. Today, her cheeriness was faltering. It wasn't completely gone, which was comforting. Still, it was worrisome.

"You're gonna do great things, brother," she said, opening her eyes slowly. "You'll lead the Britannian army, maybe even marry Princess Cornelia. _That _would be a wedding to see." Guilford felt heat rush to his cheeks.

"I'm _not_ going to marry Princess Cornelia," he said, hotly. "You must be getting too much morphine." Blanks smiled devilishly.

"You may not get married, but you _want _to," she said. Guilford began to reply, but she cut him off. "Oh, don't try and lie to me. I'm not an idiot. You may not realize just how much you like her yet." Guilford sighed.

"And you do?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "Just make sure she takes care of you, eh? I can't be your babysitter forever."

"Lynette," Guilford said, standing and kissing her forehead. "You are truly delirious." He laughed a little. "I'm going to see if I can sneak in some chocolate for you, okay?"

"Sounds excellent," she smiled. Guilford turned and walked out the door.

On countless occasions, he had been caught trying to sneak in food for Blanks. He felt bad; none of the food she was given looked very appetizing. The nurses had learned to check him for food every time he came in. However, as the nurses' awareness had increased, so had Guilford's skill at sneaking in food.

It was a matter of minutes before he was upstairs again, chocolate successfully smuggled past the nurses. Several doctors brushed past him in a hurry. Guilford paid them no mind, until he noted that they were heading towards Blanks' room. He picked up his pace, following after them.

Upon arriving at Blanks' room, he saw several doctors crowded around her bed, trying to stabilize her condition once more. Her heart rate was decreasing rapidly. He tried to push his way into the room, to be by her side, though maneuvering around the doctors proved to be a difficult task. His hand managed to find hers, the warmth from her fingers almost completely gone. Blanks glanced at him, tears escaping her eyes, and smiled.

"I love you," she mouthed. Then nothing. Her eyes closed, and nothing. Guilford felt nothing but numbness.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Of course I'm coming back," she reassured him. "You should be more worried about yourself," she said, grinning. "I always was the better Knightmare pilot." Guilford laughed. There was a monotonous announcement that all troops were preparing to move out. Guilford pulled Blanks into a tight hug. This wasn't the first war either of them had participated in, but the fear of losing each other never faded._

"_Good luck, brother," Blanks whispered into his ear before she skipped off to her Knightmare._

The sun was setting. Guilford was standing in the same spot he'd been in all day. He was staring down at a slab of rock, waiting for some sort of feeling to hit him. He felt nothing. Only empty.

Lynette Blanks was gone. The woman he'd been closest to. His sister, his best friend, his confidante. He would not see her again. Guilford had seen death before. He'd known people who had died in battle. He just never thought it would happen to someone like Lynette. Someone who was so full of life, and so deserving of that life.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant." The voice startled him. He had been certain he was alone. He turned his head, seeing someone he hadn't expected. Cornelia. Her dark pink hair was falling to her shoulders in gentle curls. Her usual stoic expression had softened and held a look of genuine pity and sorrow.

"Thank you," he said stiffly. A small, irrational part of Guilford felt that Cornelia was responsible for Blanks' death. The rest of him knew he was just searching for someone to take his anger and grief out on. Still, he was not sure he could not control his emotions.

"She didn't die in vain," Cornelia continued, stepping closer to Guilford. "I hear our efforts in Japan are more than successful, thanks to you."

"Just doing my duty, Princess," Guilford said, bowing. He did not meet her eyes when he addressed her.

"Something about my presence bothers you?" she asked softly, sensing his irritation. Guilford tried to hold his tongue, but the words spilled out of his mouth before he had a chance to think twice.

"How could you let men go into battle without Knightmares?" he asked, his voice harsher than he had expected. "There were countless unnecessary deaths. Blanks _died_ trying to help those without Knightmares." Cornelia was silent for a moment, studying his face.

"Guilford," she said, softly, "I do hold high rank in the military, but permitting those men to do battle was out of my control." Guilford wanted to believe her, he did. But the irrational side of himself dismissed her explanation.

"Guilford," she said slowly, drawing herself up to full height. "I have matters to discuss with you." Though she was smaller in stature than he, she still looked quite regal and commanding.

"I have heard of your valor in battle and know of your loyalty to your friends," she said, her voice never losing its compassion. "I want you to be my knight."

Guilford tried to show that he was not impressed with her offer. He had been trained for years that he should respect nobility, and he had a specific duty to respect Cornelia, for she was in line for the throne. Becoming Princess Cornelia's knight was an honor, yet Guilford felt it was just a way for her to mock him.

"Why?" he asked, the words spilling out of his throat before he could stop himself. "So that you can constantly remind me that you are superior? That my life is in your hands? My lesson is learned, Princess." Had the two of them been in public, he would never have addressed the Princess so. Yet, they were alone, and Guilford felt as though he could be more like himself. There was something about Cornelia. Perhaps it was the fact that he felt he had known her for so long, perhaps it was because they'd spent so much time training together, perhaps it was because he was vulnerable. He couldn't quite claim what it was, but around Cornelia, he felt free.

"No, Guilford," Cornelia said, laughing almost openly. "It is because I know you are capable. You're not like the other soldiers. There's something very different about you, aside from the fact that you excel at what you do. I trust you. I am honored to trust you with my life."

"You ask me to protect you, even when you see I cannot protect those that are most important to me?" he asked, motioning towards Blanks' grave. Tears were blocking his vision. Cornelia stepped forward and pulled him into a gentle embrace. She stood on tiptoe and whispered into his ear.

"I ask you to protect me because I know you _will_. You will protect me to the very end. I see everything you've done for Blanks and know I will be fortunate to receive half of that kind of treatment. You're my knight in shining armor, Guilford, I know it."

"Princess Cornelia," he said as she stepped back. His tone was something of awe. It wasn't the way he had hoped to sound, but that couldn't be helped now. He had always felt that Cornelia was mocking him. He never realized that she actually admired his skill.

Guilford bowed deeply, immediate respect for Cornelia filling his being. Her request had humbled him, silencing even his most irrational side. Once he thought Cornelia was arrogant, but now he realized her noble intentions were hidden behind this mask. All of the times that she had challenged him, all of the times she had pushed him harder and made him feel weak, were for his benefit. She had been looking out for him all along, trying to unlock his potential. Princess Cornelia, who had indeed made him the man he was, had named him as her knight. Her gentle words had somehow managed to ease the dulling pain inside his heart. She had given him a new reason to live. Thus, he would devote his life to serving and protecting her. Nothing else mattered to him anymore. She was all he had left.

"Guilford," she said, "bowing is hardly necessary. We are alone after all. I couldn't care less if you bowed to me or not. As long as I command your respect and have you by my side." Cornelia continued to speak as he straightened himself from his bow. "Do you accept?" she asked, in that ridiculously serious voice of hers.

"I accept," he whispered, stepping closer and taking her hand in his. "And vow to protect you with my life, as well as to carry out all of your wishes, whatever they may be."

As he looked into Cornelia's face, he suddenly realized what sort of reaction was happening inside him. Not only was he bound to Cornelia through the chain of duty, he was bound by another chain. A natural chain. The chain that his heart had forged since the moment he first laid eyes on the Princess, though the creation of this chain was unbeknownst to Guilford until this moment. Guilford, the knight to Princess Cornelia, was bound to her by love as well. Whether or not his ardor was returned was of little importance to him at the moment.

With one hand placed gently under her chin, Guilford drew Cornelia closer. Their lips brushed, though Cornelia's were stiff and unresponsive. Guilford shrank back at her touch, immediately regaining his senses. He stepped away, inwardly repulsed at his behavior. However, his heart was aching for what he had briefly experienced. He only wanted Cornelia.

He shook this idea aside, reminding himself that such behavior was hardly fitting for a man of his station.

"Forgive me, Princess," he said, bowing his head quickly and keeping his eyes focused on the ground. "I forgot my place." As he raised his head, he noted the shine in Cornelia's eyes. She stepped forward, placing her hand under his chin, mirroring his previous motions. She drew closer to him, smiling slightly.

"There is nothing to forgive," she said quietly. This time, as their lips touched, Cornelia's were entirely yielding. Her lips were soft and gentle, where previously Guilford had believed them to be rough in a way. They were always commanding and giving out orders. He had hardly imagined her lips to be this delicate, this wonderful. She let her fingers softly trace Guilford's sharp jaw line. Cornelia's smile widened.

"We are alone after all," she whispered against his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Cornelia's figure was warm and soft. She was nestled against him. They had both lost pieces of themselves. It seemed that if they were close enough to each other, they would make a whole being again.

"Grief is funny, isn't it?" Cornelia asked softly, breaking the silence that had settled between them. "It shows us what we took for granted and what's sitting right in front of our faces."

"I was sorry to hear about Lelouch and Nunnally," Guilford said. He knew how she felt. There was nothing he could say that would ease Cornelia's grief. He hoped his presence did something to soothe her aching, the way she did for him.

"At least it gave me the ability to relate," she said, sighing sadly. Guilford drew her closer, kissing her neck.

"I wish you couldn't relate," he whispered. Cornelia turned and kissed his lips gently. The two lay in silence, holding each other. Guilford felt as though he could pass an eternity like this. When Cornelia was near, his pain was far away.

"It is one of the worst feelings, isn't it?" Cornelia mused. "It's funny ho w it affects us. Both of us are conditioned soldiers who understand that death is a part of life, yet sometimes it hits us the hardest." She sat up, placing her hands in her chin. "You would think that we would be used to this feeling," she sighed, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Princess," Guilford said, affected by Cornelia's tears more than he thought he would be. "You cannot expect-"

He was interrupted by Cornelia's short laugh. It was a dark laugh mixed with bitter tears. Cornelia pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not even in control of what I _do_ anymore. I don't have control of my senses or emotions and I end up doing _this_," she sighed, cutting herself short.

Her words hit Guilford like a slap to the face. They stung, but at the same time, they brought him to his senses. What _were_ they doing? Grief was no excuse. He was her knight. He was supposed to protect her, not _sleep_ with her. Yet, as he came to that realization, his heart hurt even more. Cornelia had always been something he wanted, and now she was pushing him away. Perhaps she didn't feel the same way about him.

"Princess, I-" he started, but stopped himself. The best thing for the both of them was to forget this ever happened. There would be serious consequences for Guilford, if not for Cornelia as well, were anyone to discover what had happened.

"Forgive me," he said, briskly. He slipped on a cool demeanor. "I forgot my place. I assure you it won't happen again."

Cornelia sat, staring off into space, as Guilford slid back into his pants. He exited the room, moving to stand at the balcony. The sun was just starting to rise, splashing vibrant colors across the cool blue morning sky.

He was going to try to forget, honestly he was. Would visions of Cornelia plague him for the rest of his life? He shut his eyes tightly and rubbed his eyes, as though that action alone would remove his Princess' visage from his mind. He made a mistake. He loved Cornelia, but he should have known they were both vulnerable. He shouldn't have done anything.

"Guilford?" He turned at the sound of his name. Cornelia was standing in the doorway, her arms folded, but her expression soft. Her hair was still in shambles, and her uniform was hanging loosely on her frame.

"Yes, Princess?" he asked, still keeping his voice brisk and calm. She walked toward him, keeping her eyes on the ground. She didn't say anything for a moment, biting her lip.

"Guilford, I didn't mean-" She started. Guilford shook his head.

"But you were right," he said, still trying to mask his true feelings. "Grief is no excuse for my actions. All I can do is ask for your forgiveness. Please don't-" Guilford's confession was cut short by Cornelia's lips. They were gentle and soothing, bringing all of the emotions Guilford was trying to suppress to the surface.

"I didn't know what I was saying," she said, smiling. "I'm not sure I know much anymore, but I do know I love you, Guilford." Her words were soft, but they were the most powerful and beautiful words Guilford had heard in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

Guilford and Cornelia.

Their relationship was never really defined, though their names were always linked together. Guilford had liked to think that the two of them kept their feelings private, that no one knew they were attracted to each other. If others were to discover their relationship, it would present nothing but trouble.

In public, their demeanors were kept professional. Guilford was Cornelia's knight, and he would do anything she asked. He would advise her, plan strategies, and follow her every command. In private, however, things were slightly different. Guilford was still his Princess' knight, though they were a little more than professionally amiable. They stole kisses when they thought no one was looking. Their fingers would interlock underneath the table during meetings.

The only one that seemed to notice was Darlton, though he hardly said anything about the matter. Occasionally he would drop a hint here or there, just to remind them that he knew what was going on between them. However, Darlton's knowledge of the two didn't place them in any danger. So long as they were both able to perform their tasks, he could have cared less.

Yet, lately, Guilford was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. He was constantly paranoid, watching his demeanor and behavior in public. It was as though he was stretching himself too thin; he was trying to be two completely different people. He wasn't entirely sure how long he could continue to do so. He couldn't focus on the matters at hand when his mind was swimming with only one person.

* * *

><p>They walked through the garden together in complete privacy. Cornelia's slender arm was linked through his. A silence had settled between the two of them; it wasn't uncomfortable, but its presence was clear. Guilford could sense Cornelia had a lot of things on her mind. He was in the same predicament. He loved Cornelia; every fiber of his being was dedicated to serving and protecting her. He knew how much victory in Japan meant to her. It meant avenging Lelouch and Nunnally in a way. It meant he could avenge Blanks. Yet, he felt guilty because he wasn't able to devote his full attention to this war. To achieving peace. Because, in all honesty, that was what Guilford truly desired. Peace.<p>

"I can't do this," Cornelia whispered, pausing. She let her arm fall from Guilford's and stared at the ground. She was voicing the very words that Guilford had been thinking, yet his heart dropped as she said them.

"Do what, Princess?" He asked, though he already knew her answer. "Are you not happy?" he asked childishly, almost immediately regretting his inability to restrain himself.

"No, Guilford," she said, her voice soft. "I've never been happier. It's not that. It's just- I-" she sighed, clearly searching for the words she needed. "Darlton knows." She said. "He knows about us. He confronted me the other day. He said you hadn't been performing as well. Like your mind was always miles away from where it needed to be." Guilford sighed.

"Then maybe you've got the right idea," Guilford agreed slowly. "Princess, you plague my thoughts. Darlton is right; I cannot concentrate on anything else when all I can think of is you."

"We both want the same thing, don't we?" Cornelia asked. Guilford nodded. Anything his Princess desired was something he would go to great lengths to achieve.

"Peace." They said it at the same time, softly. He could feel that their demeanor had shifted, becoming much like the one they wore in public. It was odd and cruel feeling at first, but Guilford knew that it was best.

"It always requires a sacrifice," Cornelia said. "Our men are sacrificing their lives. The least we can do for them is make sure we're focused completely on the tasks at hand."

"Agreed," Guilford nodded. "We need to stop being so selfish." Cornelia flashed him a dazzling, yet sad smile.

"I'm not going to stop being selfish, Guilford," she said gently kissing the corner of his mouth. "Not forever, anyway."

Guilford gently took her face in his hands, staring into her beautiful eyes. He kissed her softly, realizing that this would be one of the last kisses they shared. Unless… No. He couldn't entertain the possibility of posing such a question to Cornelia. Yet, with a war on, he couldn't let his feelings go unexpressed. Internally, he waged war upon himself, unsure of which side to succumb to. Luckily, Cornelia made that decision for me.

"Guilford," she said slowly. "Once this is all over, once we attain peace, will you promise me something?"

"Of course, Princess," Guilford said, bowing slightly. Cornelia hesitated before she spoke again. Her cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Will you indulge my selfishness?" She asked.

"Princess," Guilford said with a small laugh. "When we attain peace, I plan on indulging your selfishness everyday for the rest of my life. If you'll have me." Cornelia smiled.

"Of course," she said, laughing a little. "Guilford, of course."

"Blanks was right," Guilford muttered quietly. He looked up into the clear blue sky, as though expecting to see his sister's face right before him. He smiled lightly.

"She predicted we'd get married. Perhaps she hadn't had too much morphine after all."


	10. Chapter 10

2018 a.t.b.

He was too relieved to know what to say. Countless times he feared she'd be lost to him. This instance was the worst. He sat, listening to her voice, relief washing over him in large, forceful waves. She was here. She was alive.

"In the end, Brother didn't kill me," she said, recounting the events that had brought her to this dreaded place. "He does not possess a desire. In more peaceful times, he would have made an excellent king. I must be foolish for not having been able to realize that."

Cornelia took his hand, a gesture she hadn't made in years. Yet, her hand fit perfectly in his, as it had all those years before. Guilford's fingers jumped back to life with the spark her touch gave him. It was as though he was reawakened from a rather long and horrid dream.

His heart was racked with so many emotions he could not properly express himself. He simply broke down and wept. Wept with joy. With relief. With gratitude. With a tinge of actual sadness. With hope.

"Princess," he whispered. He could practically feel her smile. She gently tightened her fingers around his.

"You still call me that?" She asked. It was true; Cornelia had been stripped of her title. But her title was never what mattered to him. When he addressed her as Princess, it was not only in acknowledgement of her rank, but an expression of love. Whether or not the people of Britannia recognized her as their Princess, she would always be _his _princess.

"Guilford," she sighed sweetly, bringing his fingers to her lips. "How I've missed you."

The two were merely content to sit in the silence. Being in each other's presence, a privilege they had both been depraved of for far too long, was enough. Their fingers were intertwined, proving that this moment was real.

Their future did not look too bright, Guilford had realized. Now that Lelouch was in power and Schneizel was no longer a formidable opponent, their search for peace would be increasingly difficult. Yet, Guilford wasn't as daunted by this thought as he thought he might be. With Cornelia, even the severest of punishments seemed less harsh. He gave him hope that he wouldn't have otherwise. His determination was reborn. When the time was right, when both he and Cornelia were healed, they would become the Spearhead and the Princess once again. They would lead a rebellion against Lelouch. Guilford was prepared to fight to the death if he had to. He always had been.

But for now, this moment with Cornelia was the only thing he desired. It had been far too long since he'd heard her voice.


	11. Chapter 11

2025 a.t.b.

Peace.

Peace was the phantom he'd been seeking his whole life. Peace was now his reality. It was still surreal to him, he was always paranoid as though what he had achieved would eventually be ripped from his grasp.

Cornelia was his grounding. She was, perhaps, the ultimate source of his peace. They had been able to spend their days together, no longer having to worry about war, about brutal deaths, or tyrannical reign. Everything was perfect.

He watched his wife, a smile upon his face. She was engrossed in identifying cloud shapes with a very small pink haired girl. Both were talking animatedly. Cornelia caught Guilford's glance and returned his smile, a slight pink flooding to her cheeks.

Guilford felt a small tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see an angelic face framed by curly brown hair.

"Father," the small voice cried. "I've lost my bracelet." Guilford smiled. Little Euphemia had been quite proud of the bracelets she'd constructed for herself; her sister, Lynette; and her mother. He silently reached down to pick daisies.

"I've got something better for you," he said, kneeling down to her eye level. He quickly twisted the stems of the flowers, weaving the delicate green together. He gently placed the crown of flower's atop Euphemia's hair and gently brushed her tears away with his thumbs.

"A Princess deserves to wear a crown," he said, winking. Euphemia quickly brightened, grinning largely. She threw her arms around her father and kissed him. Guilford laughed.

"We've got to make some for your mother and Lynette," he said, gathering more daisies. "There are _three_ Princesses whose company I am enjoying." He repeated his motions and made two more crowns. He handed one to Euphemia and they walked hand in hand toward Cornelia and Lynette.

Euphemia crowned her younger sister, and Guilford crowned his own Princess, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Father says Princesses deserve to wear crowns," Euphemia announced proudly to her mother and sister.

Lynette took her crown off her head and studied it for a moment with intense curiosity. Her face held a smile as she placed the crown atop her unruly pink hair.

"You think I'm a Princess, Daddy?" she asked, running up to him. He caught her in his arms and kissed her nose.

"Of course I do," he said. "You're my little Princess." Lynette smiled.

Guilford wished Blanks could see her neice. Though Lynette closely resembled her mother, there were things she did that reminded him of Blanks. Lynette would be fortunate if she turned out to be anything like Blanks. Euphemia was the same. She looked a little more like Guilford, but her mannerisms were gentle and mild, much like the late Euphemia Li Britannia.

"What are _you_, then, Father?" Euphemia asked, grasping her father's pant leg and looking up at him inquisitively. "If Mother is a Princess, you must be a Prince, right?"

"No," Cornelia said, shaking her head. "He's infinitely better than a Prince." She smiled, taking Guilford's hand. "He's my Knight in shining armor."

_**Fin**_


End file.
